Teddy Bear
by scarletfever24
Summary: This is a Rowen one shot Romeo had first gave a teddy bear in the 6th grade, but now it's been 10 years


WENDY P.O.V.

Today is Valentine's day, and I'm walking in school with my friends. I see the whole classroom decorated the whole room with colors of pink and red with hearts. I was looking at all the delicious chocolate with the nice pink wrapping over it. I'm just focusing on this one chocolate, but then I see this boy coming up to me. I guess the chocolate would have to wait.

"Hey Wendy" He looked a little flushed, and seemed very shy. We've been friends for at least 8 years, and we met through Lucy and Natsu. Lucy is like my aunt, and Natsu is always watching Romeo. One day Lucy was meeting Natsu, and took me play with Romeo. Ever since we've been good friends, and started to go to the same school. He always was a fun person to play with, but now he seems so nervous. I wonder why?

"Oh, hey Romeo" I waved at him, but he seems more nervous, and I looked to see he just wanted to me only. The thing is I have Chelia and Eve with me, so I gave Chelia the look. She took Eve away from me and Romeo."Are you going to say something?"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to give you this?" He hands me a small teddy bear with a heart attach to saying _**I Luv U.**_ I just looked at the bear, and it was a pink bear with a red heart. I won't lie it was cute, and I want to take it. Then looked at Romeo while slightly chuckle then smiled.

"Why don't you give me that in 10 years if you still love me" He just looked at me as he try play it cool.

"Sure, whatever" As we continue to our 6th grade Valentine's Day Party.

 **10 years later….**

I walked into my house checking the mail from today going through the envelope, and then Lucy was walking towards me.

"Oh, Wendy someone dropped off this package for you today, and Happy Valentine's Day!" I walked over to see a huge box wrapped in brown paper, and I wonder who brought me a package. I slowly open the package to see 10 red hearts filled of chocolate, 10 red roses, 10 boxes of those little chalky hearts. I see that there's a notebook, and I slowly open it, and start to read it with all these dates.

10 years ago-The fact you never told anyone how you rejected me, but you told them I had someone special I was going to give it to. I love your kindness

9 years ago- When you went to help me write an essay, you helped me step by step. I love the fact you always there to help anyone

8 years ago- When everyone saw the new kid as evil, you were the one who proved everybody that to show there's good in everyone. I love that you always wanted to see the good in people.

7 years ago-I know you lost someone special to you, but yet you keep going. I love your strength

6 years ago- I know girls picking on you because you don't have big boobs like everyone else, but you didn't care about that. I love your self confidence

5 years ago- I know you're trying your best to get yourself in a good college, but your doing great. I love the way you think about the future.

4 years ago- I know that this year you got accepted to all the top school in the country, and you're happy about it, but you're worried that you'll never have a boyfriend. I'm sorry, I got too nervous to ask you out. I love you brain the most.

3 years ago-I know that you went to Magnolia University, and what you don't know is I went there too. Anyways I always try my best to find you alone, but you were always working to pay for college. I love your hard working attitude.

2 years ago- I know you're dating this guy named Mest now, but I don't like that guy. He's not right for you. He's too old, and weird, and just not good for you. I do know that you're not happy with him. I would make you happy, and I notice you try to make it work. I love your loyalty to love.

1 year ago- I know that you broke up with Mest, and now trying to help young girls in the Foster system. You even created a hotline for them, so when they ever need to talk to you, you're always there. I love the part of you that makes you a great mother.

In this notebook is all the reason why I love you.

I went through this notebook seeing all these reasons, and I started to cry, but then I pulled out the last item which was the teddy bear. The teddy bear that Romeo first gave to me 10 years ago, and between the heart and the bear was a note.

I have waited 10 years to give this bear to you, and I still love you. So when you get this please meet me at the Fairy Tail Cafe 8pm.

-Romeo

I look at the clock it's 7:35, I have to go, and get ready before I go to see him. I quickly got in the shower, and hurried to get ready. I looked at the clock again it's 7:45. I quickly hop in the car, and start driving. I get to the Fairy Tail, I looked at my phone now it's 8:10. I see Romeo walking out of the cafe, and I remember him always being there, and he looks even more handsome. I snapped out of it, and I run up to him. I was out of breath, but I stopped him.

"WAIT! I saw your gift, and I…." He just looked at me, but I had to take a breath before I could finish. "I do love you too" He just looked at me, and I was nervous, so I slowly started walking away. Maybe he needs some time before he could do anything, or maybe he moved on. I feel my tears coming on, and now I'm walking away. I feel a tug on my wrist, and then pulled me towards him.

"I love you, Wendy. I always will, so please don't leave" I started to cry, and he just hold my face before he kissed me.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I just like the couple Rowen more because there isn't such a age gap taking the 7 years in Tenrou, so that's why I don't ship Wendy and Mest. Please check out my other one shots and stories! :)


End file.
